Ramiel
Ramiel is the fourth Seraph, the twin brother of Betzalel, one of the most perfect creations of God and the leader of the Thrones . Biography Birth Ramiel is born roughly 850 billions of years ago, he is a Seraph and is born before Azazel and also the other creations of God but after Israphel, Michael, Nachiel and Helel, he was created by God for manipulate and test the faith . First Battle When The Beast attacks God, Ramiel helps God in the fight . The Other Creations Ramiel is very happy when God created the other Angels, he is happy when the Masters of Purgatory are created, he bows very fast when humans are created . The First Heaven Civil War Ramiel was one of the Angels against Helel, God leaves the Heaven and Michael became the new king . The Second Heaven Civil War Ramiel helps Michael during the civil war . Personnality Ramiel is compassionate and kind with Angels, he don't really hate demons and likes the Archdemons because they were once Angels, he loves God and like the humans . Powers * Angel Physiology : Ramiel is the fourth angel . ** Seraph Physiology : Ramiel is the fourth seraph . *** Super Strength : Ramiel is the fourth strongest angel in all existence as well as an entity almost at the power level of the Primordial Beings, he is, however, still weaker than them . *** Flight : Ramiel have big wings, his wings are made of solidified photons he can make dissapear and reappear at will . *** Super Speed : Ramiel can move extremely fast, he flys faster than he walks . *** Super Stamina : Ramiel needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Ramiel lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . *** Photokinesis : Ramiel has the power to manipulate, generate and shape light at will . * Power Absorbtion : Ramiel can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . * Magic : Ramiel is, now, because Helel is in Hell, the third most powerfull light magician in Heaven . * Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . ** The Beast : Due to The Beast being an entity of Chaos and Darkness, Ramiel is less powerfull on him than other Primordial Beings . * Seraphims : Even if they have to be all against him to kill him, Ramiel is still vulnerable to his siblings . * Archangels : They can heavily hurt Samael . * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can heavily hurt Ramiel . * Michael (Hand of God) : When Michael, the second Seraph, becomes the Hand of God, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Ramiel and, so, can kill him with extreme difficulties . * Soul Empowered Nachiel : When Nachiel, the second Seraph, absorbs fifty billions of souls, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Ramiel and, so, can kill him with extreme difficulties Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Ramiel because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Helel's Sword' : Ramiel can be killed by Helel's Seraphim Sword . * 'His Own Sword' : Ramiel can be killed by his own Seraphim Sword . * 'Michael's Sword' : Ramiel can be kiled by Michael's Seraphim Sword . * 'Nachiel's Sword' : Ramiel can be killed by Nachiel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe' : Ramiel can be killed by Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe . * 'Betzalel's Sword' : Ramiel can be killed by his twin brother's Sword . * 'Israphel's Sword''' : Ramiel can be killed by Israphel's Seraphim Sword . Trivia His name means "The Thunder of God" . He is the only Seraph to like humans . Category:Angels Category:Seraphims